


I tentacoli della strega

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Nelle profondità [1]
Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Introspection, New love, Post-Split, Sad, War
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Erik non è il principe che Ariel pensava che fosse. E la principessa, che ha perso la sua coda, si ritrova con una figlia da crescere, rinchiusa tra le mura di un palazzo assediato dalla guerra.In preda al dolore, fino a che punto si allungheranno su di lei i tentacoli di Ursula?[Attenzione. Qui parto dall'idea che Ursula, prima di essere lei, era Marina, la balia di Ariel. E che è diventata un polpo proprio come punizione, maledizione da parte di Re Tritone; ecco perché si vuole vendicare. Ed inoltre che Marina era la serva della madre di Ariel da prima che lei si sposasse Re Tritone, verso cui non solo era fedele, ma di cui era anche innamorata].





	I tentacoli della strega

I tentacoli della strega

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Prompt:  
ArielUrsula; segreto  
  
  
  
Cap.1 Preparandosi alla guerra  
  
Ariel appoggiò una mano sopra la parete di pietra, socchiuse gli occhi e si sporse in avanti, appoggiò la fronte sulle muraglia e sospirò. Erik le mise una mano sulla spalla, Ariel alzò il capo e si voltò verso di lui.  
"Dobbiamo tenere nostra figlia lontano dal mare. Ursula è ancora viva, lo sai" mormorò Erik. Le iridi della moglie divennero liquide e delle ciocche vermiglie sfuggirono alla sua coda, finendole davanti al viso.  
"Lo so, ma mio padre..." mormorò. Erik le accarezzò la guancia e le appoggiò le labbra sulla fronte.  
"Sono convinto che le tue sorelle lo consoleranno dal non poterne più vedere una" ribatté. Ariel strinse i pugni, se li appoggiò al petto e si voltò dando le spalle al marito.  
"Ursula l'abbiamo sconfitta una volta. La conosco bene, era la mia balia quando ero bambina... prima che tradisse e venisse tramutata" ringhiò. Erik incrociò le braccia sul petto e si appoggiò con la spalla sopra i quadrati di pietra.  
"L'hai sottovalutata già una volta e ti ha quasi trasformato" ribatté. Ariel incassò il capo tra le spalle e abbassò la testa, conficcò i denti nel labbro sentendo il sapore del sangue.  
"Non sei più una ragazzina, sei una madre". Aggiunse il principe, sciolse le braccia incrociate e si passò una mano tra i corti capelli neri.  
"Mi chiedo se hai paura di Ursula o del regno vicino a cui vuoi dichiarare guerra" sibilò la rossa.  
"Ora non diventare paranoica. Vedi segreti e sotterfugi ovunque" brontolò il marito. Ariel avanzò di un paio di passi.  
"Sarà perché sono abituata a essere rinchiusa nei castelli a causa di essi" sibilò. Si allontanò da lui, dirigendosi verso il palazzo.

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Prompt:  
Ariel\Ursula; contratto  
  
  
  
Cap.2 Il dolore del polpo  
  
Ursula sporse il labbro inferiore e si accarezzò la cicatrice a forma di x sul suo ventre rigonfio, i tentacoli le fremettero.  
"Ho perso tutto ancora una volta" mormorò. Si sedette sopra una roccia e piegò in avanti il capo, i suoi capelli argentei venivano mossi dalla corrente del mare. Socchiuse gli occhi e si accarezzò con l'altra mano il ciondolo a forma di conchiglia dorata che portava al collo.  
"Ancora un po' e quella ragazzina sarebbe stata mia... aveva firmato il _contratto_ " mormorò. Strinse gli occhi e corrugò la fronte, espirando dalle narici.  
"E Re Tritone, finalmente l'avrebbe pagata" sibilò.  
  
_La sirena dai lunghi capelli neri ridacchiò,_ nuotando intorno alla principessa.  
"Siete stupenda, mia signora" mormorò. La rossa si mise una corona in testa e sbuffò, scuotendo il capo.  
"Non so, sono un po' preoccupata. Non mi va così tanto d'incontrare il mio futuro sposo. E non mi sembra ingiusto conoscerlo per la prima volta proprio alle nostre nozze" borbottò. La serva abbassò il capo e nuotò all'indietro.  
"Poseidone ha scelto voi perché la vostra voce è celestiale" bisbigliò. Le iridi azzurre della futura regina brillarono e piegò le labbra carnose in un sorriso.  
"Resterai al mio fianco?" chiese. Ursula sorrise e annuì.  
"Certamente, mia signora" rispose.  
  
Ursula gettò indietro la testa e gridò, abbatté sul fondale i tentacoli alzando una nebbiolina di polvere.  
"E' colpa tua maledetto! Se non ti avesse amato, non sarebbe morta!" ululò.

  
  
  
  


Cap.3 Alla ricerca di una nuova balia

“Qui a palazzo ci comportiamo come se niente fosse, ma il villaggio è stato dato al rogo. Centinaia di bambini del nostro e dell’altro regno sono rimasti orfani” sussurrò Ariel. Si piegò in avanti e pulì il visetto della neonata. Melody gorgogliò, allungò le mani paffutelle verso la madre e le sorrise.

La serva appese un paio di stoffe alla finestra ed espirò.

“Vostra altezza, vostro marito non vorrebbe sentirvi parlare così” ribatté. Ariel si mise una ciocca dietro l’orecchio e fece ondeggiare la culla. Le iridi azzurre della neonata tendevano al verde-acqua e un ciuffetto moro le ricadeva davanti al viso.

“Voglio vedere cosa vorrà sentirmi dire quando acqua e cibo avranno difficoltà ad arrivare anche al castello” ribatté gelida Ariel. La serva socchiuse gli occhi, ispessendo le rughe sul proprio viso giallastro.

“Vostra altezza, cosa avete intenzione di fare per la balia? Non ne avete una da quando…” mormorò. Ariel guardò la piccola stringerle l’indice con la manina.

“Da quando si sono chiusi i confini con il regno vicino?” domandò. La serva tolse un panno asciutto dal filo metallico e lo strinse al petto.

“Ne troveremo un’altra. Moltissime donne verranno qui, sperando che quel posto le salvi dalla guerra e dalla miseria” mormorò Ariel. Melody fece un paio di versetti striduli.

  
Attenzione. Qui parto dall'idea che Ursula, prima di essere lei, era Marina, la balia di Ariel. E che è diventata un polpo proprio come punizione, maledizione da parte di Re Tritone; ecco perché si vuole vendicare.  
  
  
  
Cap.4 Marina  
  
  


Ariel sbadigliò, alzò ed abbassò la gamba facendo gorgogliare la figlia accomodata su di essa. La piccola le prese una ciocca vermiglia e se la mise in bocca, ricoprendola di saliva. La madre le tolse i capelli dalla boccuccia e gliela pulì con il bavaglino.

“La prossima” disse. La cameriera ruotò gli occhi ed espirò.

“Possibile che non le vada bene nessuna delle balie?” brontolò a bassa voce. Ariel si voltò verso la finestra, osservando la visuale bloccata dal muro. Espirò rumorosamente, udiva provenire da fuori in lontananza il gorgoglio del mare.

“Cos’hai detto?” domandò. Accarezzò la testa di propria figlia lì dove c’era l’unico ciuffetto moro.

“Niente vostra altezza” sussurrò la cameriera, avvampando.

“Che entri la prossima!” gridò. Melody gorgogliò e dimenò i piedini, battendo le manine paffutelle. Ariel sgranò gli occhi vedendo una donna dai lunghi capelli viola e cotonati entrare, il battito cardiaco le accelerò.

“Ursula” disse. La sconosciuta batté un paio di volte le palpebre e s’indicò.

“Io? Sono Marina, non vi ricordate di me?” domandò. Ariel sorrise e le corse incontro.

“Marina, la mia balia?” chiese. Marina annuì e s’indicò.

“Lo so, ho perso la coda, ma è stata la giusta punizione insieme all’esilio per i miei errori, di cui mi sono pentita” rispose.

< Sì, sono io, Ursula. In realtà è stata la magia a ridarmi questo aspetto stupendo senza coda. Ursula è l’orrido nome che mi venne dato, insieme a strega del mare, quando tuo padre mi rese un orrendo polipo. Io ero la più bella delle sirene, dopo tua madre > pensò. Ariel le porse Melody.

“Non potevo desiderare mani miglior in cui affidare mia figlia” sussurrò. 

< Eppure ero convinta che Marina è Ursula fossero la medesima persona. Forse si trattava della sorella, anche lei avevo sentito dire fosse stata maledetta > pensò.

Marina le sorrise.

  
Scritta sentendo: Nightcore Water.  
  
  
  
Cap.5 Incanto  
  
  


“Assomiglia così tanto a lei” sussurrò Marina. Camminò avanti ed indietro per la stanza, strinse un pugno e conficcò le unghie nella pelle.

< L’incantesimo che cambia le mie fattezze durerà anche nel caso in cui io debba perdere diverso tempo > rifletté. Accarezzò l’opale che portava al collo ed espirò rumorosamente.

“Ho perso metà dei miei incantesimi per arrivare qui, uccidere lei e sua figlia, ma…”. Inspirò e rabbrividì. Raggiunse una parete e vi appoggiò la mano contro.

“Ha gli stessi occhi della mia amata signora. Anche Atena aveva nello sguardo il peso di una donna che ha dovuto sposare un sovrano che ha consumato il suo amore e la sua voglia di vivere giorno per giorno” bisbigliò. Una lacrima le rigò il viso e chinò il capo, una ciocca viola vaporosa le coprì il viso tondeggiante. Si grattò il mento, si voltò verso la finestra con la tenda tirata facendo ondeggiare i suoi orecchini a forma di conchiglia.

“… Sarebbe un’uguale vendetta se l’adorata figlia più piccola mi amasse. E così sarebbe come riavere Atena, ma questa volta innamorata di me” si disse. Si massaggiò il petto tra i seni prosperosi.

“Sì, perché uccidere Ariel, quando posso ottenere da lei la felicità che mi è stata sottratta?” sibilò. Strinse l’opale nella mano ed espirò.

“Confido in te, dove ho messo tutte le anime che ho raccolto, compresa quella di mia sorella” sussurrò. Chiuse gli occhi, aprì la bocca ed iniziò a cantare. Un filo dorato uscì dalle sue labbra, si diffuse nella stanza, scese sul pavimento strisciando e proseguì sotto la porta, si dipanò lungo i corridoi, risalì i gradini fino alla camera da letto della regina. S’infiltrò nella stanza dal buco nella serratura, mentre la melodia cadenzata si faceva più veloce. Ariel mugolò, socchiuse un occhio vedendo la luce della luna filtrare dalla finestra. Il filamento dorato strisciò da sotto il letto della rossa, le avvolse il collo e gli occhi di Ariel divennero dorati.

“Questa  _voce_ …”biascicò. La sua mente si svuotò e ridacchiò, arrossendo. Il filo dorato scomparve negli occhi dorati della regina.

Ursula sorrise, raggiunse la propria finestra e scostò la tenda. I denti candidi del suo sorriso brillarono illuminati dalla luce della luna piena.

“Sarai mia per l’eternità” sussurrò.

  
Scritta per la Fanfiction challenge II.  
Prompt: Sole  
  
  
  
Cap.6 Come il fuoco  
  
  


Ariel si abbassò le spalline del vestito, le sue iridi erano dorate e si riflettevano vacue nel vetro della finestra. Ursula si sedette alle sue spalle, le cinse la vita con il braccio e le baciò il collo dalla pelle rosea. Ariel mosse meccanicamente la testa di lato. Ursula le passò la mano nei voluminosi capelli rossi, il letto sotto di loro cigolava.

Ariel sentì la figlia gorgogliare, sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre e si voltò verso la bambina. I suoi muscoli si rilassarono quando la vide addormentata. Ursula le scese il vestito fino a scoprirle i seni rigonfi e se la appoggiò al ventre.

“Mi occuperò io di te e della tua bambina. Sarò lì, dove tuo marito non c’è, per seguire la gloria e la guerra” le disse gentilmente. Il suo respiro veloce risuonava nell’orecchio della rossa.

La luce aranciata del tramonto si riverberava nella stanza.

“Siamo sempre state  _sole_ “ sussurrò Ursula. Ariel si voltò e sfiorò le guance di Ursula.

“Il fuoco mi è sempre piaciuto, avrei potuto sfiorarlo, ma ho scoperto che non potevo” mormorò. Ursula la fece stendere sul letto e le sfilò del tutto il vestito, accarezzandole le gambe.

“Toccare te, sarà come toccare le fiamme?” domandò con voce tremante Ariel. La più grande si leccò le labbra.

“Sì” rispose.

“Allora credo al fatto che non mi lascerai sola. Due fiamme, insieme, sono un incendio che non si può più scindere” mormorò Ariel.

  
Scritta per 'I prompt del lunedì' di 'Il giardino di Efp'.  
Prompt: "E se ci fosse un conto alla rovescia anche 

per smettere di amarti? Se ci fosse un conto alla rovescia anche per la fine del mondo? "  
  
  
Cap.7 Fuga  
  
  


Ariel guardò la muraglia attraverso la finestra, in una mano stringeva una missiva, la pergamena era spiegazzata ed umida.

"Il sovrano del paese vicino ha vinto la guerra. Ha ucciso il suo nemico e così il re mio sposo è morto. Mia figlia crescerà senza padre e questo regno cadrà" spiegò, mentre le lacrime le rigavano il volto.

Ursula strinse le labbra e le accarezzò il viso, inumidendosi le dita.

< Se torno in fondo al mare l'incantesimo che la rende mia si scioglierà. E se anche non dovesse succederà, dovrò farlo io, o re Tritone ci scoverà > pensò. Indietreggiò di un paio di passi e sospirò.

"Non potete scappare?" domandò. Ariel si voltò, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli rossi.

"Le serve ci stanno provando, ma la barriera ci impedisce vie di fuga sicure. Ci individuerebbero" spiegò. Marina incassò il capo tra le spalle.

"E' un conto alla rovescia per la fine" bisbigliò. Ariel congiunse le mani e sgranò gli occhi.

"E se ci fosse un conto alla rovescia anche

per smettere di amarti? Se ci fosse un conto alla rovescia anche per la fine del mondo?" domandò con voce spezzata.

"Tornerei dalla morte per te" sibilò Ursula. Rabbrividì alle proprie parole e strinse un pugno.

< Sono finita prigioniera del mio stesso mondo incantato > pensò. Ariel si nascose il viso tra le mani.

"Il re nemico ha già una figlia. Potrei convincere la sua sposa ad adottare mia figlia, ma per me non c'è altra scelta che la morte" esalò. Lasciò ricadere le braccia, mantenendo lo sguardo basso. Ursula le prese il mento e le alzò il capo.

"No. Prendete vostra figlia. Torneremo tutte e tre al mare" disse, guardandola in viso. Ariel socchiuse gli occhi.

"Allora era vero. Sei Ursula, ti avevo riconosciuto" bisbigliò. La strega del mare boccheggiò.

"E... e non mi avete scacciato?" domandò con voce tremante.

Gli occhi di Ariel da oro tornarono azzurri.

"Non avevo certezza, ma in questo mondo di sotterfugi ho compreso che tu non potevi essere tanto diversa da me. Siamo solo entrambe prigioniere di un castello" spiegò Ariel.

Ursula cadde in ginocchio ai suoi piedi e le prese la mano.

"Voi siete come vostra madre e non posso fare a meno di amarvi. Perdonatemi per tutto il male che vi ho fatto" gemette. Ariel sorrise, si piegò in avanti e le baciò la fronte.

"Ti farai perdonare aiutandomi a crescere Melody nelle profondità. Lontano da ogni catena, soprattutto quelle di palazzo" rispose. Ursula si portò una mano al petto.

"Ve lo giuro" promise. Ariel piegò di lato il capo.

"E una volta al sicuro parleremo delle povere anime prigioniere" disse e Ursula avvampò, chinando il capo.

  
Ho preso ispirazione anche dai cartoni animati di serie B che hanno fatto su Ariel della Disney, fanno anche loro parte della mia infanzia.  
Scritta per 'I prompt del lunedì' di 'Il giardino di Efp'.  
Prompt: "Ti ricordi di me? "  
  
Cap.8 Ritorno al mare  
  
"Non l'avete ancora trovata, dopo tutti questi anni?" domandò Re Tritone. Si sporse dal trono e guardò il granchio ai piedi del trono.  
"No vostra altezza, ci dispiace. Sembra quasi sparita nel nulla" disse Sebastian, abbassando lo sguardo.  
Re Tritone chiuse gli occhi e si passò la mano sul volto, segnato dalle rughe.  
"Non avrei mai dovuto lasciarla andare nel mondo degli uomini" esaltò.  
"Vostra maestà, avete altre figlie" fece notare un delfino. Re Tritone gli puntò il suo tridente dinnanzi al muso.  
"Ognuna delle mie figlie è un bene prezioso e inestimabile" sibilò.  
"Sin da ragazza sono sempre stata quella che vi ha fatto più penare. Non è la mia prima fuga" disse una voce femminile alle sue spalle.  
"Ariel!" gridò il Tritone. Si voltò di scatto e vide la figura della figlia. La giovane indossava una lunga gonna rosa a coprire la gonna da pesce.  
"A-Ariel" biascicò Sebastian, sgranando gli occhi.  
"Ti ricordi di me? Visto quante poche volte sei venuto a trovarmi, ormai ne dubitavo. E Flanders? Ancora mi pensa?" domandò Ariel. Re Tritone corse verso la figlia e la abbracciò, passandole attraverso.  
"Che inganno è mai questo?!" tuonò. Ariel nuotò verso sinistra.  
"Nessun inganno. Semplicemente non sono ancora pronta a tornare a palazzo" spiegò. Si passò una mano tra i capelli rossi.  
"Allora che maleficio..." biascicò il sovrano.  
"Ricordi quando mi vietasti di correre dietro a quell'ippocampo, ma io non ne volli sapere? Ero così testarda che non mi resi conto che non era il cavallo adatto a me" lo interruppe Ariel. Re Tritone annuì, alcune ciocche candide gli sferzarono il viso.  
"Certo che ricordo" rispose.  
"Con Erik è stato lo stesso. Purtroppo avevi ragione sugli esseri umani" spiegò Ariel, allargando le braccia.  
Re Tritone si passò la mano nella lunga barba candida.  
"Perché non torni a casa, figlia mia?" domandò.  
"Perché ho trovato la persona adatta a me. Tornerò solo se perdonerai la strega del mare"  
"Inaudito!" strepitò Sebastian.  
"Non dirmi che ora pensi di amare lei" gemette Re Tritone. Ariel sorrise.  
"Il secondo cavallo marino che ho avuto sembrava ancora più indomabile del precedente, ma in realtà era una cavalluccia dolcissima. Ricordi? Tornerò se darai un'altra change alla più cara amica di mia madre"  
"Non crederete alle menzogne che vi ha raccontato" ringhiò il delfino. Ariel incrociò le braccia al petto.  
"Sta a te decidere padre se preferite perdere una figlia e una nipote per orgoglio o no" disse. La sua figura scomparve.  
  
****************  
  
  
Ariel fece esplodere la bolla dorata davanti a sé.  
"Come vedi, sei potentissima anche utilizzando la magia benigna della 'stella marina sacra'" disse. Si voltò e nuotò, i capelli vermigli le flutttuavano intorno al viso. Raggiunse un masso e vi si accomodò, facendo ondeggiare la lunga coda.  
Osservò la figlia intenta a dimenare la sua coda da sirena. I lunghi capelli neri le ondeggiavano intorno al viso tondo. La piccola era intenta a cercare di catturare le due murene, che si nascosero dietro una roccia.  
"Se non era per te, non avrei mai avuto il coraggio di fare un simile cambio. E nemmeno di credere alla leggenda di quella stella marina che esaudiva i desideri" borbottò Ursula.  
"Suvvia, non sei tanto male come strega buona" disse Ariel. Ursula si sedette sulla sabbia accanto a lei.  
"Se ti perdonerà, avrò un unico rammarico" disse Ariel. Si sporse e prese un tentacolo della donna polpo.  
"Mi mancheranno questi, si fanno dei giochini davvero carini" bisbigliò. Ursula avvampò e tossì un paio di volte.  
"Sei proprio una selvaggia" brontolò. Ariel scoppiò a ridere.

  
  
Cap.9 Ritorno a casa  
  
  


Ariel accarezzò il davanzale in corallo della finestra.

“Ancora non ci credo che sono finalmente a casa” mormorò. Ursula schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Trovo di cattivo gusto arredare la stanza di una donna e della sua compagna come la cameretta di una bimba” borbottò Ursula. Ariel nuotò fino a lei e le prese una guancia, tirandogliela.

“Su musona, abbiamo vinto. E questa è solo la prova che per mio padre sarò sempre la sua adorabile bambina” ribatté. Ursula schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Melody ha fatto in tempo a compiere un altro anno prima che si convincesse” si lamentò. Ariel le diede un bacio sulla fronte e Ursula arrossì.

“Hai di nuovo fatto la figura della strana con le tue sorelle” mormorò l’ex-strega del mare. Ariel girò su se stessa con le braccia aperte.

“Ormai sono abituata” ribatté. Ursula inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Non ti senti offesa?” domandò. Ariel piegò la testa a destra e a sinistra.

“No, mi vogliono bene e alla fine perdonano ogni mia stranezza. E tu hai cresciuto anche loro, vedrai che ti perdoneranno” rispose. Ursula assottigliò gli occhi.

“E io dovrò perdonare loro, suppongo” borbottò.

“Beh ti hanno dato qualcosa per cui valga la pena” disse Ariel. Si alzò dal letto a forma di conchiglia gigante e afferrò l’altra per il braccio. La trascinò fino a uno specchio alto quanto lei e ve la mise davanti.

“Ti hanno dato il corpo che avevi prima, quello con i lunghi capelli neri. La tua bellezza, il tuo fisico, ma ti hanno lasciato i tentacoli”. Aggiunse, indicando il riflesso.

“Quello fa felice te” ribatté Ursula. Socchiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò.

Ariel le nuotò alle spalle, la abbracciò appoggiandole il mento sulla spalla e le avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.

“Perché, non vuoi sperimentare i tuoi nuovi tentacoli con me?” domandò seducente. Ursula ghignò e si voltò, sfiorandole il mento con un tentacolo.

“Perché no?” domandò. Con le mani le fece scivolare le spalline della camicia da notte che indossava, lasciandola ignuda. Con un tentacolo le avvolse la coda, con un altro le accarezzò le guance, un terzo glielo passò tra i capelli e con un quarto le strinse un seno. Ariel ridacchiò e ne prese un quinto, baciandolo.

“Grazie a te sono finalmente libera e felice” sussurrò. Ursula sorrise.

“E grazie a te non sono più sola” rispose.


End file.
